


The Distance

by lionessvalenti



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e05 Supersymmetry, F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the bed that's cold, it's the distance between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distance

The bed felt cold.

It wasn't actually cold. There was no reason for it to be cold, as Fred's body was warm, and Charles' body next to her was warm, but even so, she shivered, pulling the blanket up to her chin, covering her body completely.

Then she realized it wasn't the bed that was cold, it was the distance between them.

Fred wasn't sure if they were going to get past this -- and why should they? They killed a man. Why should Charles' touch have the same soothing effect it once did? Shouldn't she remember the sound of Professor Seidel's neck snapping every time Charles reached for her? It was what she wanted, it was her vengeance. This is what she deserved, wasn't it?

But he didn't reach for her. He barely touched her. Sometimes it was like it hurt him to even look at her.

The damage was done. To them. To her. Fred thought about closing the gap between them, pulling at Charles' clothes, kissing him until they couldn't think about anything else. It wouldn't solve anything, but it would be good for then. For just those moments, they could forget.

She didn't do that. Instead, she slipped her hand down the front of her sleep shorts.

Fred touched herself, feeling guilty like she did in college, trying to be as quiet as possible so her roommate wouldn't hear her. She had never wanted to be inconsiderate, but she couldn't help herself when it felt so good.

But this -- it didn't feel good. It didn't feel like anything. All it did was make made the inches between her and Charles feel like miles. She shoved her fist in her mouth to keep from making any noise. The last thing she wanted to do now was wake up Charles.

Fred pulled her hand out of her shorts and let her other hand fall away from her mouth. She supposed she should be feeling better, but she was only numb.

She turned her head to look at Charles and he was staring back at her. She should have said something. Anything. But she didn't have any words. She looked away.

They couldn't go back.


End file.
